<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You In My Sky by softiexxs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894359">You In My Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiexxs/pseuds/softiexxs'>softiexxs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARMY - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#jimin #bts #bangtan #bangtanboys #romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiexxs/pseuds/softiexxs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚒 𝚜𝚊𝚠<br/>𝚢𝚘𝚞 ,<br/>𝙸 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎,<br/>𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍<br/>𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎<br/>𝚢𝚘𝚞<br/>𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You In My Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hands holding mine ,</p><p>His sweet voice calling my name ,</p><p>         His blush after our first kiss ,</p><p>         His smile that looks like heaven ,</p><p>         His soft thumbs wiping my tears ,</p><p>         His warm hugs that made all my sorrows disappear ,</p><p>         I still feel all this.</p><p>         I still remember all this.</p><p> My eyes were red from crying , i turn off the lights and i closed my eyes laughing about the fact that all this was a lie .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>